zanzusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesser Creatures
Keonixes A Keonix is a cat/bird looking animal. It is a lesser creature of Zanzus, and usually is feathered with either a wings connected to the front legs, or wings on the back, though wings on the back are far more common. These animals are often kept as pets by Elementals. Zolts A Zolt is a mainly aquatic creature with an otter-esque body, head, and a feline-like tail. The most peculiar thing about the Zolt, however, is the hand-like on the end of its tail. It is one of, if not, the only creature to possess a human-like hand on Zanzus other than Elementals. These creatures range in use. They could be kept as pets, used as guard animals, etc. They're most often used in the defending of Aqaurip's territory, since there are constantly feral Elementals trying to get in, and the notorious Ambu, a huge aquatic feral, around 30 meters. Zilinks Cloud Bellied Cloud Bellied Zilinks are an entirely domesticated species. You can find them out in the wild, but just like with house cats on Earth, that's not considered normal and they don't tend to live long there. Now, what do they look like? Snakes, kind of. They're noodle-like without arms or legs, and can get extremely long (5-15 feet), but most of them actually have feathers, with a soft, cloudy underside and feathered wings. They have literal clouds on their undersides, their feathery bodies usually come in pastel colors, but their clouds can be any color of the rainbow, and sometimes even reflects the emotion of the Zilink. They can sometimes have fur or scales, but given their genetics and rarity of said traits, feathers are more common, then fur, then scales. Despite having wings, Zilinks rarely use them. They're more for aesthetic purposes that Elemental breeders have bred in. You can find them without wings, but they can float around on their clouds. Cloud Bellied Zilinks should also be sheared from time to time as their cloud can overgrow and cover their entire bodies, making them unable to see, eat, or drink, or cause them to overheat and die. The sheared cloud is often condensed into clothing, like wool, but less itchy. They are quite docile, and while omnivores, prefer fruits and berries over meats. They're great pets for families as they tend to get along quite well with children, as long as said child isn't physically harmful to the Zilink. They can typically be found high up in the clouds in packs, happily lounging in the heat of the day. Bolters Bolters are the type of animal you can't chain down but will allow themselves to be 'domesticated' if they care for an Elemental. They need lots of room to run around in, toys to play with (they happen to be fond of things that conduct electricity, you can often find metallic toys in pet shops, like metalworking stuff, shaped into things for them to play around with), and most of them need lots of love and affection. They're marginally more work than a pet like a Keonix or a Zolt, but they're also much more rewarding. They're very Chinese dragon-like. They're long and slim, noodle-like, with long lines of fluff running down their backs from their forehead to the tip of their tail, and it also branches out over their front and hind legs. They do not have wings, but instead can move around through the air with magic. They always have antlers of varying sizes on their heads, which also conduct electricity, and they can make it into a ball of electricity and throw it at something. Their colorings are usually bright yellows, pinks, oranges, reds, and sometimes cyan, typically with darker accents like black, purple, blue, and dark green. Rubyfire Rubyfire Zilinks are a sort of half-domestic/half-wild animal. If you've ever seen the video on Domesticated Foxes, they're a lot like that in the sense that they're friendly to the dominant species, but they're still wild animals, they're not like your dog who waits by the door for you every day while you're at work. Like the rest of the Zilinks, they have noodle-shaped bodies, but unlike the rest, they have scales (and only scales) and fiery backs. They often have flames emitting from their bodies, be it on the spines down their backs that some have, the end of their tails, on their bellies, or on other places I didn't list, These only have webbed wings, if any at all. Wings in Rubyfire's aren't as common as in Cloud Bellieds but more common than in Aquafins. They're, as mentioned before, not entirely domesticated, tamed is more a better word. They can be kept as pets, but they're a lot of hard work and effort, and some can even be dangerous. Snowfall Aquafin Aquafin Zilinks are like tiny Mosasaurs. They look almost just like them, except they're only about 2-5 feet long on average. Jarkhops Jarkhops are huge rabbits, put simply. Spark Spinners Spark Spinners, also known as simply "Sparkers", are electrical spiders, put in simplest terms. They typically come in brighter colors with darker accents (such as bright yellow with black bands, spots, or stripes.) and have an electrical bite. I'm still working on the science behind their bite, so keep that in mind. They are often eaten as a delicacy by Lightning Elementals, but most of the other elementals fear them (such as plant elementals) Scallens Scallens are eel-like creatures who live higher in the ocean, further from land but closer to the surface. They have a sac in their stomach that inflates and can shoot boiling water from it out their mouths. Zephyruns Zephyruns are like moose with scales. They've got the huge antlers, but their bodies are covered in scales rather than fur. -Dins -Dins are a species of bear-like creatures that come in a variety of sub-species, similar to Zilinks. Cloudins Cloudins are quite passive, mostly preferring to stay away from Elementals and feed off berries and fish. Valdin Fire Bears Zadins Electrical Bears Yedins Yedins are icy-bears Otzal Otzals are Category:Their World Category:Lore